


How to Save the World: A Guide Book to Saving the Universe By Morgan and Peter

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers die, Alternate Universe - Future, But then they survive, Chains, Character Death, Don't worry no one stays dead (maybe), Harley Keener as Iron Lad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes dies, M/M, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts Dies, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a hero, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Thanos is not as evil as this villain, Time Travel Fix-It, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Villain Harley Keener, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark must stop Harley Keener from being evil and killing the avengers. Will they save Harley or will they have to lose Harley in the process?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	How to Save the World: A Guide Book to Saving the Universe By Morgan and Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Shaderose.

“We got one shot.”

“Whatever it takes.”

“If we fail no one will survive.”

“Morgan, I promise that if we do this, I will leave it all behind.”

“Promises.”

~

Morgan landed as the time stream spit her out. She looked at the battlefield before her. Next to her landed Peter. 

“You sure about this,” She said.

“If we do this, we save them all,” He said. They rushed trying to hide. He gave her the coordinates as she found him where he was supposed to be well Peter found Strange to ask for his help. There was a younger Peter Parker. He looked terrified as he saw the girl.

“I’m here to help,” she said knowing he could hear her around the blast. She heard his comm got off.

“Change of plan. Peter gives the girl the time stone,” Strange said.

“Change of plan?!” someone cried out. Peter handed her the gauntlet and she used the eye to bring the time stone to her before she handed the gauntlet back.

“Thanks,” She said.

“Got it,” Peter said.

“I do,” she said as she time traveled back to her time with Peter. Once in the future the two worked on their plans to send themselves back and save Tony. 

~

Morgan Stark was the daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark. Everyone knew that. Peter Parker was the CEO of the infamous Stark company. He was the son that Pepper never had. May and Happy were her aunt and uncle that she shared with Peter. She also had an uncle named Rhodey. What the public didn’t know was that there had been another Stark prodigy. Unlike Morgan and Peter, Harley Keener was treated like crap. He was the COO for goddamn but if you asked the public, he was a charity case for the infamous Spider-Man. Not his loving husband. Not the father of his son. Peter Parker loved Harley Keener. It wasn’t until the latest bashing that things changed. Harley was kidnapped but unlike Tony, he came back with a vengeful heart. Peter loved Harley through the worst. Everything was fine until Anthony Parker-Keener was killed. That was when it went to hell. Harley Keener became the villain that came out. Accept he knew how to take out the original avengers. Harley Keener only had a soft spot for two people. The two people he held close who were now in hiding trying to save him. Harley Keener had become the villain because Tony Stark had died. Peter figured out a way to save the Avengers, but the only way to save them required him to send his sister forward and sending him back to his teen years. As he prepared the final steps into his plan, he worked on keeping Harley from finding them. The only issue had been the Time Stone. Which is why Peter and Morgan jumped through time to get the stone. Once everything was set up Morgan and Peter stood on the platform. 

“We will save him this time,” Peter said. Morgan nodded.

“Countdown initiated,” FRIDAY said. 

“See you on the other side,” Morgan joked.

“3.”

“I’ll be younger,” Peter reminded her.

“2.”

“You will still be my brother,” Morgan said.

“1.” The two were pulled into a green quantum tunnel. Before they knew it they were in Peter’s room. He was younger and Morgan, well she was the same.

“Peter, is everything okay?” May asked. Morgan had landed on his desk knocking everything off.

“Yeah,” Peter yelled back before he pushed Morgan into the closet. Morgan tried to protest until May walked in.

“Your desk is all over the floor,” she said.

“I was doing a backflip,” Peter said.

“Well be careful next time,” she said. Peter nodded as she left.

“I’m about to leave for school,” Peter told Morgan.

“Accept we are about to steal a jet to Germany to stop the Avengers and save the universe,” Morgan said. 

“I know that. May doesn’t though so take the fire escape down,” Peter said. She nodded as she climbs out the window. He emptied his bag throwing in his homemade suit, wow he had way too many memories of the shit he got away in that. He headed out, acting like everything was normal with May. They meet outside as they headed up to the Avenger’s compound. Upon getting there, Morgan and Peter got into a jet.

“You do know how to fly this?” Peter asked.

“Uncle Rhodey taught me aviation when I was ten,” She said.

“You are still fourteen,” Peter said.

“You are the same age as me,” she said. He waited for her to say anything more but she didn’t. She did know how to fly though which left Peter with some confidence with this mission. They landed in Germany as they headed for the UN building. 

“So we find Zemo and what?” Morgan asked.

“You are going to go free Barnes well I web Zemo up and hit him with some truth serum,” Peter said. Morgan nodded as they split up. Peter had their badges from their time but he must have hacked the system because they worked. Peter found Zemo with guards. 

“Hey, I think I’m lost do you know where Baron Zemo is?” He asked. Zemo seemed to look at the boy. 

“Where did you come from?” One of the guards asked.

“If I say the future, will you shot?” Peter asked. The guards looked at each other as Peter hit them with webs. He looked at Zemo who went to run before he hit him with some webs. 

“I don’t know who sent you…” Zemo started as Peter injected him with the truth serum.

“I sent myself. I rather not watch the world burn because you wanted revenge,” Peter said. “Now Zemo tell the guards about your plans.” Zemo started talking as Peter left.  
Morgan found Barnes. She left the cameras on as plan. He looked at her surprised as she entered the room.

“Hello, Bucky,” she said. The guards held up their guns. She let her gauntlet out and hit them both. “Sorry about that.” He stared at her.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Morgan. My brother and I need the Avengers help. See my brother’s husband got treated really badly by some bad men called the ten rings, so he lost his mind and started killing the Avengers. This only happened because my dad was killed. It was fine when he first came back but when my nephew died it went to hell. Now we have to save Dad or the world goes boom,” she said. Peter came in.

“Morgan, did you get the message out?” Peter asked.

“Tell Dad to find us where Harley is at,” she said to the camera. Peter grabbed her arm before they left. 

~

Harley Keener was just having a normal day. He was just a normal kid that just happened to have known Iron-Man but that wasn’t the point. He was a mechanic who happened to help Iron-Man once. His mom was cooking dinner when the knock on the door came. She told him to go get it. He wasn’t expecting the boy and girl. The boy looked at him with adoration while the girl looked at him as if he would attack.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker and this is Morgan. We kinda need your help with getting into your lab?” The boy said. He wasn’t from around there.

“Peter! You don’t just ask to go into someone’s lab!” She said. She turned to him. “I’m sorry about Peter, he likes to forget that humans have boundaries. We may need your help with something.” His mom came to the door.

“Well who are these darling children?” Macy Keener said. Peter smiled.

“Hello, Ma’am. We are some classmates of Harley and he said he could help us with some homework when we got off of work today,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter like he was walking a fine line.

“Well I am glad that you decided to help your friends but dinner is about to be ready,” Macy said.

“Harley just said he would let us into the garage so we can start while you guys have dinner,” Morgan said. Macy looked at him.

“I don’t know these two,” Harley admitted. Peter facepalmed.

“You marry the moron in the future not me,” Morgan said. Harley and Macy looked at the two.

“Here’s the deal. Harley is going to become evil unless we save Tony Stark’s life but to do that we need to somehow rebuild a suit that is impossible to build without the tech in Harley’s lab.” Morgan said. Macy looked at the two kids before looking at her son.

“Maybe we should talk about this over dinner,” she said.

“That would be lovely Ms. Keener,” Peter said. Harley looked back at the boy watching him.

“I marry a city boy,” He said.

“I’m from Queens and we met because of Tony though I just changed that here,” Peter said. Harley opened the screen and the other two walked in for the uncomfortable dinner where they explained to Macy, Harley, and Abbie about what happened in the future.

~

Tony Stark looked out the window as his team currently consisted of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, T’Challa, Natasha Romanoff, Rhodey, and Sam Wilson. 

“The boy’s name is Peter James Parker. He was born in Queens and has lived there all his life,” Natasha said. “His aunt reported him missing this evening when he didn’t come home from school. The initial thought was that his ex-babysitter who was just released from jail had kidnapped the boy.” The team all nodded. 

“The girl is not being picked up on any radar but she was seen with the boy. Peter Parker has no siblings which makes them calling each other siblings weird,” Rhodey said.

“Her name is Morgan,” Bucky said.

“We know that from the surveillance but who is Harley?” Sam said.

“Harley Keener,” Tony said. They all turned to him. 

“Who?” Sam asked.

“Harley Keener is a kid who helped me out,” Tony said turning to the team. He pulled up the information. “I ran a test on some of the collected DNA from Morgan against all the members of the Avengers and I got a hit.”

“She is an avenger’s kid?” Steve said.

“She is my kid with Pepper based on the DNA but that is where things get weird. I never slept with Pepper fourteen years ago and Pepper has no children. I called and asked,” Tony said. 

“So Tony’s kid comes from the future and stops this Zemo guy from doing what?” Rhodey asked.

“Tearing the avengers apart,” Natasha said. The team all looked at Tony.

“The boy isn’t some secret love child?” Steve asked.

“I ran our DNAs against each other. He isn’t my son or Pepper’s son. So I think he is more of a brother like a person in Morgan’s life,” Tony said.

“Peter is supposed to be fourteen now whereas Morgan isn’t born so how do they both know about the future?” T’Challa said.

“Glad to know someone is asking relevant questions now,” Tony said. “There are only people with the answer they are currently in Tennessee.”

“We find these two and then what? Let Ross take them in,” Steve said.

“They are just kids who are trying to save their world,” T’Challa said. “We must find them and take them to Wakanda until we can figure this out. I can keep the UN from finding them.”

“No, we need to take them to the compound. Ross can’t touch them if they are there with us,” Tony said.

“Let’s just get them and this Harley kid,” Natasha said. Tony went to protest. “Morgan and Peter wouldn’t have gone to him without a reason.” The team nodded. Everyone left to prepare as Tony pulled out his phone. Pepper picked up quickly.

“Tony, what did you mean by our daughter from the future?” she asked.

“Pepper, I need you to get to the compound as soon as you can. I may have someone you need to meet,” he said. 

~

Harley understood why he fell for Peter Parker. The boy was a genius not to mention that his sister was one too. The two were working on a project that Harley was helping them on when Peter went still. He heard the repulsor a little later. Harley went out holding up his hand to single a minute for the two. Harley smiled at Tony who had a team of avengers with him.

“Tony, welcome back,” Harley said.

“Where is Morgan Stark and Peter Parker?” Tony asked.

“Stark? You have a secret kid?” Harley asked. Peter came out keeping Morgan behind him.

“Tony,” Peter said looking at his mentor as if he would leave.

“Mr. Parker,” Tony said. “I think it would be safe for you two to come with us.”

“And if we disagree,” Peter said. Morgan watched the other’s tense and Harley’s worried look as Macy walked out.

“What in tarnation?” she said. 

“Sorry Ma’am but this is avenger’s business,” Steve said.

“She already knows about us,” Morgan said rudely. Peter watched Tony. He had been running Stark Industries and leaving Tony’s legacy. He was the reason for everything, but now he was there and Peter couldn’t do anything but stare. 

“Macy, it’s nice to see you again. We are going have to borrow Harley,” Tony said. She looked at her son before walking over to him. 

“Go pack a bag and change the future for my grandbaby,” she whispered. Peter kept his eyes on Tony even as he felt Harley leave. 

“Peter, they won’t help us,” Morgan said.

“No, they will,” Peter raised his hands up in surrender. Tony watches him with curiosity.

“How?” Morgan asked.

“Cause they are the only ones who can get to Fury so we can get Danvers here. We have to stop Thanos before he gets any of the stones,” Peter told her. “Strange said this was the one shot in a million to save the universe and I am not going to lose it. Not after we lose Mom.” Tony watched the two think about what Peter said. He had said Mom though his mom was dead. Tony couldn’t help but think about Pepper. Pepper was going to be the mother of his kid and now there was another kid calling his wife, mom.

“You think you can save the universe,” Sam said. Peter smiled.

“I don’t care about saving the universe. I haven’t since a supervillain framed me for murder. I only care about saving my Harley and Anthony,” Peter said.

~

“His name is Anthony Parker-Keener.”

“He is a doll.”

“An angel.”

“Never let the world tear you down.”

“Anthony, no!”

“Anthony, your papa doesn’t love us anymore.”

~

The thing about Anthony Parker-Keener was that he was not in fact dead. Harley just wanted his husband to think that. He wanted the lies to leave Peter’s head that he was bad now. He was good. Then Peter went and ran off. No one could find him until they found the technology. It was about to self destruct. They only had a minute. Harley looked at his son. 

“We just have enough time to send you through the portal,” Harley said. Anthony nodded.

“Figure out what they have done and bring them home to be charged for their crimes,” Harley said. He watched his son nodded before he was sent. When Peter would get home, Harley would take care of him. 

Anthony arrived at central park. He looked around knowing if anyone looked at him they would see a young Peter Parker with blue eyes. He was only ten but he knew his dad wouldn’t be able to come back. He had to find his dad before it was too late. He went to Queens and went to his father’s childhood apartment but the tenants did not recognize his father’s name. He decided that going to his uncle Ned would have been the next best option. Anthony knocked on the apartment only for someone he didn’t know to answer. Again he got the roundabout response. He thought for a bit before he smiled. There was only one place his dad would go and that was his Grandma Pepper’s cabin. He began the journey to find his dad and aunt.

~

Peter, Harley, and Morgan arrived at the compound with the team who wouldn’t stop watching them. 

“Do you think that saving the past will save the future?” Harley asked.

“It’s the only way,” Morgan said. Peter watched Tony as if he would disappear. The last time he had seen the man he was dead on the battlefield. Pepper was waiting for them. Morgan hadn’t been there for Tony’s death but unlike Peter, she was there to watch her mother die. Peter had been preoccupied at the time. The memory was there before Morgan could stop it.

~

She had been laying down after losing the battle. Most of the avengers were dead or dying. She was somehow still alive. She knew Harley had gone easy on her as he focused on Pepper and Rhodey. They looked the worse. Harley laughed as Rhodey tried to get up.

“You think you can win this war?” Harley asked. The once blue eyes looked purple in the lighting. Morgan watch as he pulled out a gun and shot Rhodey in the head. She watched as her mother screamed out. Harley just smiled as he turned to Pepper. “They said you were the mightiest heroes. There are only five of you currently alive and as of today. There will be two that I will keep close. Harley started at her with a smile that scared Morgan.

“You think you won this was battle but Peter will never forgive you,” Pepper said. He turned back to her.

“Peter will only have me to love. Once I’m done here, I am going to arrange for May and Happy to have a little accident. Something that no one will think was my fault. Peter will think the avengers turned on each other. At least that’s the story. The only survivor was a crazed Morgan Stark who was placed in a mental hospital,” Harley said.

“You are trying to make yourself the hero,” Pepper said.

“When Cassie, Teddy, and Billy return, they will die as well. There will be no avengers left to tell the story,” Harley said.

“Peter will know,” Pepper said.

“Peter is at home being the perfect husband,” Harley said. “He is not even thinking about leaving. Not that he could really.” 

“What did you do to him?” Morgan asked. Harley smiled at her.

“Peter is where he belongs as you will be where you belong Morgan,” he said as he shot Pepper in the head while watching Morgan. Pepper went limp as she died. 

“MOM!” Morgan shouted. 

~

Morgan didn’t realize she shouted as everyone froze. Peter went to her side immediately. 

“Morgan it’s okay. We are going to stop him,” Peter said. Harley knew they were talking about him. 

“Mom was… was bloody. They found her and they…. They thought…” Morgan said crying.

“I know. I should have been there,” Peter said.

~

When Harley had started to lose it, Peter had been oblivious at first. It wasn’t until after they thought they lost Anthony that things went bad. Peter woke up to Harley getting dressed but something felt off. He went to move his ankle but there was a weight. He moved the cover to see a chain. He tried to break it but it wouldn’t budge.

“Vibranium,” Harley said. “Hard to get on this side of the Atlantic but I know a guy who knows a guy.” Peter looked nervous. He loved Harley but this was too far.

“Why did you chain me to our bed?” Peter asked. 

“You’ve been careless since Anthony died and I can’t lose you too,” Harley said as he moved closer to Peter. Peter’s spider-sense went off as he got closer. Peter moved as close as he could get to the headboard before Harley was there kissing his forehead. “What’s wrong, Darling?” 

“Nothing,” Peter said. Harley cupped his cheek. 

“You are lying,” He said before moving away. “I have some business today. I will send someone to bring you food.”

“Harley, I have a meeting with Pepper this morning,” Peter said before going to reach for his phone only to realize it was not there. 

“I already called Pepper. I told her you are ill,” Harley said. He came back and kissed Peter before he left for work or so Peter had thought. He had actually left to kill his family.’

~

“Peter you weren’t able to be there,” Morgan said. Peter nodded but he still felt bad for not being there when needed. 

“I should have known,” Peter said. The avengers and Harley left. Harley couldn’t think about turning evil. How did things go bad? 

“You weren’t supposed to be here,” a voice said. Harley turned to a man with purple eyes.

“Who are you?” Harley asked. 

“The one who will save you. Look at you, a weak human. One of these days you will need me Harley.” the man said. Tony was there with a gauntlet.

“Get away from him,” Tony said.

“Nothing you do will stop me from taking over. Harley Keener will need me,” the man said before disappearing. 

“Who was that?” Harley asked.

“I don’t know but whoever he was is after you and we need to stop them,” Tony said. Harley nodded. 

~

When Peter and Morgan were ready, they meet with everyone and explained their story. Everyone seemed interested in finding the stones.

“You really think Tony is the reason I go bad?” Harley asked. Peter seemed confused by this.

“That and Anthony’s death,” Peter said.

“Something is not adding up,” Harley said. “You both never mentioned the man who just visited me.” Peter and Morgan looked at each other as Tony pulled up an image. 

“Never seen him,” Peter said. Morgan could not stop looking at the eyes. The same eyes that stared at her as her mother died.

“Those eyes,” Morgan said. “I saw them when Mom died.”

“I thought Harley killed Pepper,” Rhodey said.

“He did but his eyes were that purple,” Morgan said. Peter nodded. 

“Now that you mention it, my spider-sense didn’t go off until Harley’s eyes started to change color,” Peter said. Harley faced palmed.

“You mean to tell me, Harley turned evil and neither of you noticed until people died,” Tony said.

“I mean I had a son to care about and I was leading the avengers,” Peter said.

“I was at MIT in my defense,” Morgan said.

“That is just because you are super intelligent,” Peter said.

“Says the guy who figured out the cure to COVID-19 before anyone else,” Morgan said. 

“Okay, so we deal with the glowy guy and Thanos then,” Harley said. Peter and Morgan nodded.

“How do we defeat a giant grape?” Rhodey asked.

“We get Thor to hit him with Stormbreaker like last time,” Morgan said. Peter flinched.

“That didn’t work as well the first time,” Peter said.

“I think Glowy guy is first priority guys,” Harley said. Peter and Morgan looked at him. “This guy knows something is up unlike Thanos.”

“So we find glow guy?” Morgan asked. “How? Peter and I never meet him.” Peter nodded.

“Then we will figure this out, but until then Peter needs to fake a life of normality before May Parker freaks out,” Tony said. Peter nodded. “Harley should be continuing his education as well though but we need an eye on him.”

“Just send him to Midtown with Peter,” Morgan said. Peter looked at her like she was joking.

“I was thinking about setting him up there as well but I rather have two eyes on him,” Tony said.

“Did you forget the I’m going to MIT in the future?” Morgan said. 

“Yes, but that makes your job easier,” Peter said. “We can make sure you are in Harley’s classes that I am not in.” Morgan groaned as Pepper smiled. She was definitely a mini Tony, but she could see where she was more like Pepper. She had a way she walked that was more like her mother. 

~

Peter, Harley, and Morgan were getting in a routine. They were enjoying working together. They had even figured out how to stop Thanos. Everything was going great until Strange showed up. He seemed as confused as them to why he was there.

“Hi, I’m Peter,” Peter had said when he appeared from nowhere.

“I felt a pull here. I was working on something when I was brought to this time and place,” Strange said.

“Do you think Strange may have the answers?” Morgan asked.

“About glowy guy?” Peter asked.

“I love how you two are like ‘hey this guy seems safe,’ Harley said.

“Remember when we came from the future,” Morgan said.

“Dr. Strange worked with the avengers a few times before glowy decided to kill him and all the avengers in a blood bath,” Peter said. Strange looked at them.

“Glowy guy?” Peter pulled up footage for Strange. Strange seemed to sigh. 

“That is a spirit of a past sorcerer,” Strange said. “He will slowly take over the person who he possesses thoughts.” Peter froze.

“So how do we kill him?” Harley asked.

“You can use this blade,” Strange said. “I had actually picked it up when I was brought here.” Peter grabbed the blade.

“That isn’t bad,” Peter said.

“He can only die if someone is possessed by him,” Strange said. Harley realized what he meant. He looked at Peter who knew what he was thinking.

“No, I am not going to kill you. I came here to save you Harley,” Peter said.

“Isn’t that why Thanos won?” Morgan asked. “Wanda could have killed Vision but she didn’t.”

“We don’t sacrifice people!” Peter shouted.

“Peter,” Harley said. He touched his cheek. The memory came.

~

Harley touched his cheek as he pulled him into a kiss. Peter was already scared of Harley. He obeyed his husband though he hated it. He knew that if he was good that Harley wouldn’t be suspicious. Morgan had got messages to him about what had happened. He knew he needed to save his love. Harley pulled away messing with his hair.

“I love you,” Harley said. The words were common these days. So common that Peter felt like they were an excuse for what he was really thinking. 

“Love you,” Peter said. Harley left him as always for work as Peter grabbed his ankle and unlocked the chain with the key Morgan gave him. He couldn’t live like this. He may have met the words but he needs to save his love and his family. Even if it meant his death.

~

“No,” Peter said. “I made a promise to myself that if anyone dies it would be me.” Harley smiled before kissing Peter. Peter was surprised. Neither of them seemed to feel the need to bring back the relationship that Peter and Harley of the future had. Peter closed his eyes as he felt the tears.

“It has to be me,” Harley said against his lips. “You need to be the one to… to kill me.” Peter looked at him. Harley moved away. He looked at the ceiling about to yell when the doors burst open. Anthony came in looking at Morgan and Peter.

“You tried to stop Dad,” Anthony said.

“Bambino,” Peter said shocked.

“You never loved me. So now I will take over this world,” Anthony said before he pulled out a gun. Peter and Morgan moved. Peter pushed Harley behind the counter.

“Who is that?” Harley asked.

“If I said our dead son would you believe me?” Peter asked.

“Lockdown protocol activated,” FRIDAY said. Strange and Morgan looked over the counter before they looked at them.

“Peter, Anthony has purple eyes,” Morgan said. Peter felt his bones go cold. 

“Morgan distract him. Strange get him out of here,” Peter said. Before Harley knew it he was in the room with Tony and Steve who were in suits. Strange looked apologetic as the portal closed. 

“Wait I need to help them,” Harley said.

“What is going on?” Tony asked.

“Peter and Morgan are trying to stop an evil sorcerer that has possessed someone Peter knows,” Harley said. Tony and Steve tried to have for the lab but they were brought back to the room when Strange made a portal.

“This is their fight,” Strange said.

Meanwhile, Morgan was sending hitting Anthony with repulsors which did nothing to him. She wanted to blame the spider DNA but it was obviously the spirit.

“The great Morgan Stark trying to defeat me. My father was the one who murdered your mother. He took what you thought was yours. Tony owed him for his service. Did he ever care though? No, he was too busy with you and Papa. The same Papa who never was there for me,” Anthony said. He was so focused on Morgan that he didn’t notice Peter sneak behind him. He finally hit Morgan’s shoulder and smiled. 

“You are nothing but a parasite,” Morgan said.

“Oh no. I am the overlord who will control this world,” Anthony said. Peter stabbed him but not before the gun went off. Peter held his son as he died.

“Papa,” the boy said in a whimper.

“I’m sorry, Bambino. I’m sorry,” Peter said. His son smiled.

“It wasn’t your fault Papa,” Anthony said before he turned disappeared. Peter looked up to see Morgan having trouble breathing. He ran to her to see she was hit in the chest.

“It will be okay,” Peter said as he took off his jacket but she held up her hand.

“I wasn’t going to last here,” Morgan said.

“What do you mean?” Peter said.

“Peter just let me leave. We saved him,” Morgan said. Peter felt the tears running down his cheek as his sister disappeared. He sat down as the doors opened and Harley entered.

“Where are they?” Harley asked.

“They weren’t from this time so when… when they died… their bodies disappeared,” Peter said. Harley went to Peter and brought him closer. 

~

The following weeks were the hardest for Peter. He had to deal with everything. He had Harley there but Harley didn’t understand what he went through. Not like Morgan had. It wasn’t until he was out as Spider-Man that he remembered why he became a hero. He saw a girl being hit by her boyfriend in an alley. Peter webbed him to the wall and the girl thanked him.

“It’s nothing. I was in an abusive relationship myself,” He said.

“Then you know what it is like,” she said. He nodded. “You know you’re my favorite hero because you feel like the most relatable one.” He smiled under the mask. When he got back home he called Harley and told his now, boyfriend about the situation. 

“That is awesome,” Harley said. Harley was back in Tennessee now. 

“I just wish I had heard that right after everything,” Peter said. The two boys continued talking not knowing what the future held.

~

“For Tony and Pepper, it was two children. Morgan and James Stark were six years apart but they were close. They both grew up knowing Peter and Harley. The two siblings were two peas in a pod. James was a miracle according to doctors. Tony retired from the avengers right after they defeated Thanos handing the avengers over to his team. He knew if anyone could save the world it was the avengers. Tony and Pepper began to run the company together and focus on their new family.

“Steve, Bucky, Nat, and Sam recruited more avengers. The team grew over the years and became one of the fiercest teams. Though members came and went, they were always there when need be. Steve died not long after Tony retired. It was his last mission and he was given the honorary soldier burial. Sam took over as Captain America and continued to lead the next generation.

“Wanda and Vision married and had two boys. Two wonderful boys who grew up to be Teddy and Tommy. The two became well known by the heroes. They grew up to be some of the most influential heroes of their time. Vision was proud of his sons as Wanda cherished her three boys.

“Clint stayed retired but that didn’t stop him from training the next Hawkeye. Kate Bishop ended up marrying into the family and later she was with the best Barton as she called Lila. The two seemed happy together. Clint and Laura enjoyed their family and even cared for Teddy and Tommy when Wanda and Vision were away from Avenger missions.

“Scott and Hope got together if that is much of a surprise and trained Scott’s daughter Cassie as the new wasp. She changed her name to Stature after a year but everyone knew her. Her little half-brother was in the papers a lot too. She was very proud of him as well. She protected him and her family while dealing with the problems on the west coast.

“Wakanda opened it’s borders to the public not long after Thanos. The new king felt it right to help others after a run-in with a crazy cousin. The family was happy and the princess even meet her own princess. A young journalist named MJ swooped the princess off her feet. They were happily married and able to enjoy the chance to annoy the king.

“For IronLad and Spider-Man, they were trained and eventually helped with leading the avengers. They were loved by all and help the world. It took a few years for Iron-Lad to agree to marriage but he finally did. They had two children of their own, Anthony and Gwendolyn.”

“Daddy,” the boy said as his younger sibling giggled.

“What it was a happy story,” Harley said to his son.

“You want me to believe time travel exist?” Anthony said. Peter entered the room.

“It doesn’t, Bambino,” Peter said. He picked up the little girl. “I’m putting Gwen to bed then we need to talk about Friday.”

“You mean date night without kids night,” Harley said.

“Funny, normally that is just called a mission,” Peter said. “Night Bambino.”

“Night Papa.” The boy said. Peter left with Gwen as Harley tucked in his son.

“I love you Infinity,” Anthony said.

“I love you too,” Harley said. He walked down and found his husband. “Not that it is a competition but Anthony loves me infinity.” Peter smiled.

“He must have picked that up from me,” Peter said as he pulled Harley on the couch.

“I was thinking instead of going through labs that we should just adopt. I don’t think MJ would be cool with being our surrogate mother a third time,” Harley said. 

“I was thinking two is enough,” Peter said.

“What happened to the three children we must have?” Harley asked.

“I grew up,” Peter said. Harley kissed him. The two stayed close.

“I agree they are keeping us busy,” Harley said against his lips.

“Harley, I love you Infinity,” Peter said.

“I love you Infinity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this Parkner Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
